So Confusing!
by ShortyFaillace
Summary: Back for their 6th year Harry,Ron, and Hermione are put up to the task of once again Voldemort, school, the new defense against the dark arts teacher, teenage hormones, Malfoy the dancing ferret, and the new forghn exchange student from America.


BTW: this is my friends fic, we now have a joint account! She will be referred to as Lil' Kirbo and I will be referred to as shortyfaillace!

shortyfaillace

Just a foreword

I do not own any of the Harry Potter names, or anything to do with Harry Potter. All is owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studio.

**Chapter one- Back to the Real World**

Harry sat lying on his bed in the dirty cramped room he had at the Dursley's house. It was raining very hard outside so the whole house was very cold. No one was in the house except for Harry. He seemed to like it best that way.

Earlier that week, the Dursley's had decided to take a long vacation to go to Disney world in the United States. As usual Harry got the lecture from Uncle Vernon not to touch a thing in the house while they were gone. And that Ms. Figg would be checking up on him to make sure he wouldn't do anything wrong. He was fine with Ms. Figg coming to check on him cause now he knew he wasn't the only magical person on Privet Drive. Well, even though Ms. Figg was a squib he didn't care. Long as he could communicate with the magical world.

It would soon be September. Harry would be going back to school. He could see Ron and Hermione again. Just the thought of the two made him think." Gosh! I hope that they've finally gotten together!" He knew that they have liked each other for the longest of times.

After sitting on his bed for a few hours Harry heard something collide into his window.

"What the hell was that!" Harry opened the window to see a small gray bird flop around the edge of his window. He immediately recognized it as Pig, Ron's owl. Picking up Pig slowly and placing him on his bed he removed the letter tied to Pig's leg. Pig fluttered off to Hedwig's cage to receive some water as Harry read the letter.

Hey Harry!

How's your summer going? Sorry I haven't written lately. Mum and Dad got into another row with Percy and the whole family had to deal with it. It was pretty bad. Anyway just wanted to tell you Dad's going to be in Surry Wed. at 7:00 and wanted to know if you wanted to come back to the Burrow with him for the rest of the summer. Hopefully this got to you in time. And that the Muggles will let you. S'pose I'll see you soon!

Ron

P.S. Even if they say no you know dad'll come anyway.

Harry looked at the calendar on the wall of his bedroom. "Today's Wednesday! And it's 6:30!" With a huge grin on his face Harry quickly packed up all the books, parchment, and quills that were spattered all over the floor into his trunk. He put his Firebolt in his trunk very quick (because it reminded him to much of his god father Sirius, who Harry had let fall behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries when he was there just a few months ago).

Almost falling down the stairs with excitement he forgot to tell Ron he could come. Harry was pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill when someone came strait down the chimney and landed with a very loud THUD! Harry ran straight into the room to see Mr. Weasley looking around the living room very intrigued.

"Oh! Hello Harry! I see you got Ron's letter. So have you got your things?" Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand long enough to tear it off.

"Yeah all set."

"Good. Let's get your things. _Accio trunk!_" Mr. Weasley pointed his wand behind Harry and Harry's trunk floated in to a spot in front of the fireplace where a fire suddenly appeared. Mr. Weasley pulled out a green bag filled with floo powder." Al' right Harry you know what to do just grab your owl and I'll get your trunk. Remember nice and clear, the Burrow."

Harry pulled out a handful of floo power threw it into the fire, stepped in and yelled, : The Burrow!" Harry felt the felling again as though he was being pulled by his belly button.

He landed on the floor of the burrow's kitchen with a thud and he almost dropped Hedwig who had a look on her face that could kill.

"Sorry Hedwig." Harry said. Hedwig turned to him and she ruffled up her wings in an upset sort of manner. Harry quickly got up and walked a few feet when Mr. Weasley appeared next to him.

"Hullo again." Mr. Weasley gave a Harry a large smile then yelled," Hey everyone I'm back with Harry!" At these words there was a bunch of thumps coming down the stairs. Ron and Hermione came running down the stairs. Hermione threw her arms around Harry.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione let go of Harry, and Ron gave up to Harry and gave him and good pat on the back. "Hey! How you doing mate? Enjoy your "wonderful" summer so far with the Dursley's? "

"It wasn't as bad as all the other's cause they went on vacation. So I was able to live a bit." Ron and Hermione smiled at this. "So how's your guy's summers going?"

"Pretty good." They said in unison. Ron turned from Hermione to Mr. Weasley and said ," Oh Yeah! Dad, Mum and Ginny are out visiting the twins at their shop. They'll be back soon." Mr. Weasley gave a nod and went and laid down on the couch, hoping to fall asleep.

With that the three went up to Ron's room to relax. After a few hours the other Wealseys returned and they all ate a nice warm dinner.

It wasn't long before it was September 1st and everyone was at block between platforms 9 and 10. Once everyone was through they kids boarded the Hogwarts Express for another year. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all crunched through the halls and into an empty compartment. Finally the train started up and they were off to school. "Boy! It's getting harder and harder each year to find empty compartments! Well, uh Hermione and me better go off to the prefects compartment, we'll be back soon." Ron gave Hermione a smile and they left the compartment.

"So Harry, are you going to ask Dumbledore if you will be able to play Quidditch again this year? What with your whole ban and all." Ginny said trying to spark up conversation.

"Hell yeah! I hope he'll let me. I just think the problem will be with the Ministry." Harry said this sadly remember last year what with the horrible Umbridge woman and Sirius death.

"Well you'll probably get to be back as seeker. I'm not one really for that. I want to be a--" Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence because there was a slight tap that was coming from the outside of the compartment. Harry got up and slid open the door to see a tall, strawberry-blond, vibrantly green-eyed girl standing out in the hallway staring at Harry.

" Oh sorry to disturb you but all the other places are full, and so can I like stay in here with ya'll?" The girl said this with an odd accent.

"Yeah sure!" Harry thought he said this a little quick. The strange girl sat down next to him on the bench.

"Oh yes! Let me give you my intro. My name's Nicole Walker. Just moved to Canterbury from the States. So who are ya'll?" Nicole said this very quickly in her American tone.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Harry Potter. So is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Ginny replied

"Nice to meet ya'll! This is kind like my first year it's just I'm kinda like a' exchange student. I'm really going into my 6th year at Yertsongale Academy in Louisiana."

Harry was surprised that this girl unlike many others hadn't been in total shock when she heard his name. She just acted as though he was a regular person. Harry was kinda happy that she didn't totally freak out.

Ron and Hermione walked into the room and couple of minutes later at the exact same time as the trolley cart.

Nicole didn't even know what galleons were so Harry bought her some pumpkins pasties and a chocolate frog or two.

"So your from America, huh. What are the school's like?" Ron asked while he took a bite of a pumpkin pasty.

"Oh man! It's AWSOME!!! I lived in Texas, and there was a cool quidditch team called the Sweetwater All-Stars. Their really good! At my school it is so cool. We like have the coolest teacher's and classes. It ROX!" Nicole said this with much enthusiasm.

"You'll like Hogwarts. It's very cool we have huge feasts, neat teachers, and we go to Hogsmeade every now and then too." Harry gave Nicole a smile and patted her on the back.

Nicole had a really confused look on her face.

"Hogsmeade is where you can buy things like sweets, school stuff, anything. It's pretty cool." Ron replied to her look.

"Oh! That sounds cool!" Nicole smiled and took a bite into her pumpkin pasty.

**Hopefully you liked that chapter! It will get more exciting. Sorry it's so long and dreary. Please send the good and the bad. I think I can take it. **

**Lil' Kirbo**


End file.
